


you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

by orphan_account



Series: two blue hearts locked in our own minds [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lol, remember that time when daehwi and samuel switched hair colours, unbeta'd as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the idea of daehwi and samuel swapping hair colours started as a joke.





	you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

samuel and daehwi tend to goof around whenever they have free time. the younger boy has a weird sense of humour that only daehwi seems to find funny. while everyone else finds samuel’s humour strange than hilarious. for that, the two easily gravitates towards each other. in addition to being in the same grade class and roommates. that is where the idea starts; as a joke.

 

the two boys are resting after practice and samuel is sitting at a corner of the practice room while he watches the opposing team continuing their practice. daehwi tells them that it’s okay, since they started their practice an hour early they could get some rest an hour early too. jihoon is already dozing off at the sofa right outside the practice room (he is always the earliest to wake up because he likes to take his time showering) with jinyoung next to him, going through his phone (most probably reading fan comments). daehwi naturally makes a beeline to where samuel is sitting, his steps still has an energetic bounce to it. samuel wonders where daehwi gets his energy from and how he seems to never run out of it. 

 

the older boy ruffles samuel’s dark hair before plopping down next to him. daehwi snickers when he sees samuel pouts slightly due to his now messy hair. the younger plays with daehwi’s hair back as payback, running his fingers from daehwi’s front bangs to the top of his head.

 

the younger chuckles, finding daehwi’s now messy hair funny. samuel makes a small cheeky comment about daehwi resembling a chicken. “ha-ha sammy, very funny.” daehwi says as he flattens his frizzy hair back neatly with his hand.

 

“i think i made your hair look better to be honest,” samuel says to daehwi in english with a teasing tone. daehwi turns to look at samuel, in mock surprise and hurt.

 

“um, rude — i am older than you!” the older adds, faux hurt. “you better watch out kim samuel, i am going to secretly dye your hair while you’re asleep.” daehwi retorts back with no bite to his words.

 

hearing that, the younger boy laughs. “if you do that i’ll dye your hair black the next night.” the two boys dissolves into a fit of laughters and giggles that the other trainees were glancing at them. they didn’t see it as a surprise though, because more often than not they’ll find samuel and daehwi next to each other talking in shared whispers and hushed tones. everyone understood to never disturb them when they are like that.

 

starting that day, almost every night daehwi would — in one way or another — hints to samuel that he’d like to get his hair back to dark like before. 

 

the two boys are on daehwi’s top bunk bed, the other boys in the room are already fast asleep an hour ago. daehwi always has a difficult time to sleep with all the remaining adrenaline after practicing for a whole day, while samuel easily gets carried away in his thoughts whenever he is about to sleep. samuel carefully crawls across to daehwi’s bed when daehwi asks him to. this is almost routine to both of them that sometimes daehwi doesn’t even have to ask.

 

“hey,” daehwi starts in a soft whisper. samuel is lying next to him, curled comfortably under his blanket. the older turns to face samuel who has his eyes closed, but he knows the younger isn’t sleeping. “do you think my hair would get worse if i dye it again?” samuel opens his eyes and looks up to daehwi. his eyes trained to the blond mop of hair on top of daehwi’s head.

 

the younger boy hums in thought. he then proceeds to run his fingers along daehwi’s hair, secretly loving how soft they are between his fingers. “your hair isn’t that bad though, hyung.” _still soft_ , he thought, the words almost escape his lips. “i don’t think it’d damage your hair _that_ much.”

 

daehwi is quiet, seems to be in thought. “don’t you think it’d be so weird if i dye my hair black,” the older says. “our hairstyle is kind of similar and we wear the same coloured sweater—”

 

samuel cuts him off with a giggle, “—we’d be like those weird twins from the shining.” daehwi laughs, slightly loud that samuel has to hush him. jinyoung is a light sleeper and can get very cranky when his precious sleep is disturbed. 

 

“then you’d have to change your hair too,” speaks daehwi.

 

“yeah?” samuel says and daehwi nods in the dark. samuel’s head ruffles against his own blanket. “i’d dye mine blond then.” he wasn’t thinking when he said it but daehwi likes the idea.

 

“let’s do it then! we can go to a salon together. i’ll change back to black while you dye yours blond.”

 

“i don’t think i’ll look good blond though…” samuel answers in a timid voice. he dyed his hair pink before and even then he wasn’t sure about the hair colour. the dark hair colour is safe, comfortable for him.

 

daehwi looks at him incredulously. “nonsense! you look nice in anything sammy.” the older says genuinely and samuel hopes that the room is dark enough that daehwi couldn’t see the bright red blush forming on his cheeks. “i could already imagine the fans going crazy about it,” adds daehwi. it might be strange but one of their favourite past times is reading nice comments about each other and relay the comment to the other. daehwi says it’s a form of ‘monitoring their performances’ but samuel is just glad he could make daehwi happy as he reads each comment given to the older boy.

 

the week after, the boys came back to their dorm with hair colour swapped and _everyone_ noticed. jihoon is the first to see both of them coming back from the salon but the boy doesn’t say much. he looks at samuel’s light blond hair and then to daehwi’s own black hair before saying, “okay”, as if the mere existence of samuel and daehwi next to each other explains everything. they both bumped into daniel on their way back to the dorm and the boy says a cheeky comment about the two of them being a couple but daehwi was busy talking to woojin to hear him. samuel though, heard daniel’s comment loud and clear, which makes him blush slightly.

 

“it was a silly joke,” he replies back. daniel doesn’t seem convinced but daehwi’s dark hair made him want to dye his hair a darker colour too.

 

the same night daehwi tells him (for the nth time) how he really likes samuel in blond and he should’ve done so long ago. “so cute,” daehwi says as he squishes the younger’s face between his palms.

 

when they were all about to sleep, the lights already switched off fifteen minutes ago, daehwi speaks up. “samuel?” daehwi calls out and samuel was about to sit up thinking that daehwi wants him to sleep next to him again, “my theory has been correct,” the older continues and samuel stops.

 

“you’re—” daehwi pauses to stifle a yawn, “—cute in every hair colour.”

 

samuel hears a grumpy ‘ _can we pause the flirting to tomorrow guys. please._ ’ from jinyoung and the other boys in the room chuckle. “night samuel,” daehwi singsongs nonchalantly, as if the older didn’t just outwardly flirt with him moments ago. 

 

“uh— good night,” samuel is caught off-guard by daehwi’s sudden words he blurted out the greeting in english instead of korean. “i mean, good night,” he repeats back in korean this time.

 

that night samuel lets sleep subsides with daehwi’s words repeated in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0 it's a vry vry cute song!
> 
> uhhh fluff really isn't my thing i'm more comfortable writing angst to be honest LOL but i hope it's good! did ya see that small daehwi/samuel moment from the recent broduce ep? i am living to be honest


End file.
